Anathema - ChanBaek
by Vije Avneina
Summary: Byun Baekhyun hidup di masa sekarang dan tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi orang lain, sekalipun dirinya mungkin pernah terlahir di masa lampau. Park Chanyeol tak tahu harus apa ketika melihat Byun Baekhyun. Yang terlihat di matanya tampak sama dan itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya. semuanya akan ada pertikaian, cinta, dan kejadian. Banyak yang terjadi di dalamnya. CB. Yaoi. M-Preg. BxB
1. Prolog (02-17 23:57:48)

Prolog

••

Ini diriku. Yang tak bisa apa apa. Yang tidak

berguna. Yang tidak penting. Hanya diriku yang berdiri pun hanya seorang diri. Aku mencintainya. Aku menyayanginya. Tapi kegelapan yang membuat rasa ini menjadi belenggu yang penuh tipu muslihat.

•••

"Bukankah kau pantas mati?" Chanyeol.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu monster" Baekhyun.

•••

"Mengapa kau bisa menyukainya Baek! dia berbahaya. apa kau tahu itu?!" Luhan.

"Baek,kami semua temanmu, saudaramu, kawanmu, sahabatmu apapun dirimu kami semua sangat peduli padamu" Kyungsoo.

•••

Entah yang ku pilih ini masa lalu atau masa depan. Aku terjebak di tengah-tengah dan mengapa harus aku yang menjadi seperti ini. Aku membencimu Park Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu jika ini yang ku rasakan, ada apa denganku?" Chanyeol.

•••

"Jika kau salah 1 langkah, kau akan kehilangan 10 langkahmu, teman" Sehun.

"Setidaknya kau harus membuatnya berguna kalau begitu bung! Jangan membuang waktumu" Jongin.

"Lihat dulu saja temanmu itu Jongin, sampai mana dia akan memanipulasi waktunya sendiri" Sehun.

•••

Aku terbangun di pagi hari dengan ditemani kicauan burung yang sudah bertengger di pinggir jendela kamarku. Sepertinya aku memang lupa menutup jendela kamarku sejak semalam karna aku ingat sebelum aku pergi tidur aku melamun di dekat jendela kamarku itu, entahlah aku selalu seperti itu setiap malam melamun hingga larut malam di dekat jendela sambil menggenggam mawar biru yg sudah layu. Di tiap malamnya aku menangis dalam diam tanpa seorang pun yang tahu. Hingga aku merasa berat dan beranjak tidur aku berharap tangisanku reda nyatanya dalam mimpi pun aku merasakan penderitaanku. Aku mengharapkannya membawa senyuman dan kebahagiaan untukku. Dan bukannya penderitaan ini. Apa aku sangat dosa?

•••

"Kau sudah sangat sukses sekali sekarang anak muda. Harta, kekuasaan, kejayaan, dan pasanganmu yang tiada bandingannya itu. aku benar benar iri denganmu" Lee Sungmin.

nada bicara nya seolah olah dia orang baik membuat seorang Park Chanyeol sangat muak mendengarnya. Ingatlah si monster Park Chanyeol tidak mudah disentuh oleh siapapun. kecuali Bee nya.

"Jangan dengarkan si tua bangka ini Chan, dia ingin alatmu" Jongin.

"aku tahu, dia menginginkannya. aku hanya ingin memancingnya untuk keluar" Chanyeol.

•••

Suara tembakan di gedung megah itu benar-benar meramaikan meriahnya pesta tahun baru. Baekhyun terus mengatur posisinya agar tidak lengah dan dapat membawa barang itu dengan selamat sampai ke tangan si Tuan-nya.

"Apa kau ingin dia mati Chanyeol? Jawab dengan cepat Chanyeol! Aku bahkan sudah mengetahui kata kuncinya! Kau pikir aku bodoh hah?!" Lee Joon.

Baekhyun sudah merasa kematiannya sudah dekat. Baekhyun merasa nerakanya telah ada didepan mata. lehernya yang semakin sakit karena jeratan rantai besi sudah semakin lama mencekiknya. Hingga..

Mata itu tertutup perlahan lahan. Dan, Chanyeol melihatnya.

* * *

Tbc


	2. Chapter Satu

Satu

_Baekhyun POV_

Aku dilahirkan dari keluarga yang sederhana. Appaku Byun Minho dan eommaku Byun Heechul. Aku juga punya seorang adik laki laki Byun Mingyu. Aku hanya dua bersaudara dengan aku yang dilahirkan sebagai anak pertama membuatku harus mencontohkan hal-hal baik apapun itu untuk adikku. Tapi kenyataannya aku bukanlah seorang kakak yang baik untuknya.

Appaku seorang pembisnis diperusahaannya yang dinamai Cowon Systems. Perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang elektronik. Awalnya appaku dulu hanyalah seorang pegawai biasa bermodalkan niat dan tekadnya untuk terus bertahan dalam kerasnya hidup. Jika pagi hingga sore sebagai pegawai malam harinya ia sebagai anak mahasiswa. Ya walaupun dengan modal beasiswa tapi appaku lulus dengan hasil yang sangat memuaskan bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa bisa begitu. Appaku bisa saja memulai hidupnya dengan jalan yang lebih pendek atau instant berkat otaknya yang bisa dibilang sangat pintar tapi appaku memilih jalan yang begitu biasa biasa saja.

Hingga akhirnya bertemu dengan eommaku dengan tatapan saling memuja saling mencintai dalam setiap hal apapun itu. Hal ini pun bisa dikatakan hasil dari jerih payahnya selama appaku banting tulang untuk menghidupi diri sendiri dan keluarganya. Eommaku juga tak kalah pintarnya dengan appaku ia memang terlahir dengan segala kesempurnaan. Eommaku berasal dari keluarga yang memiliki segalanya pendidikannya di nomorsatukan di lingkungan keluarganya.

Berbeda dengan appaku yang berasal dari keluarga cukup sederhana dibesarkan di rumah yang berisi satu ruang tamu sekaligus ruang berkumpulnya keluarga, dua kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, dapur dan tangga kecil yang menghubungkan dengan atap rumah yang biasanya tempat itu dijadikan ruangan untuk appaku belajar dan menghabiskan waktu luang tidak lupa juga dengan jendelanya yang minimalis yang sengaja appaku buat agar nyaman.

Eommaku dan appaku sama sama anak tunggal. Tapi nasib mereka berbeda. Eommaku sebagai mahasiswi yang cukup populer dimasanya, tidak heran banyak yang menyukai eommaku. Bukan berarti appaku tidak ada yang menyukainya, appaku hanya tidak ingin membuang waktunya untuk tebar pesona seperti itu. Katanya..

Yah walaupun begitu eommaku termasuk orang yang beruntung menurutku bersekolah tanpa harus mengeluarkan keringat, pintar, cantik, terlahir sempurna entah mengapa ia justru memilih appaku Byun Minho yang sangat cuek dengan hal apapun.

Tapi ya siapa sangka mereka berdua bersama hingga detik ini..aku hanya berharap mereka berdua selalu bahagia dan aku bisa membahagiakan mereka.

_Baekhyun Pov off_

Tap, tap, tap...

"Selamat pagi appa~ selamat pagi eomma~ pagi ini kita akan sarapan apa??" Sahut Baekhyun. Sambil menuruni anak tangga satu satu dengan penuh semangat Baekhyun memulai pagi nya dengan begitu ceria. Ingatlah bahwa Baekhyun tipe orang yang selalu ceria, selalu tersenyum, jarang melihatnya menangis, tapi lebih sering cemberut ketimbang menangis itupun jika susu strawberry nya diminum oleh orang lain selain dirinya. Itulah Byun Baekhyun.

Heechul yang sedang menyiapkan roti bakar untuk suaminya dan juga anak anaknya langsung menoleh ke arah tangga, Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan ke arah meja makan sambil tersenyum manis yang disambut lebih manis oleh Heechul "ya..selamat pagi Baekbii~" balas Heechul.

Baekhyun yang ingin duduk didepan meja jadi terjeda karna ibunya mengecup pipi gembil anak lelaki imutnya itu sangking gemasnya. Memang Baekhyun terlalu menggemaskan sebagai lelaki. Lalu Baekhyun mencium pipi ayahnya yang terlalu sibuk dengan koran kesayangannya dengan sengaja agar appanya tidak terlalu asyik dengan koran-koran yang membosankan itu bagi Baekhyun.

"Appa selalu saja sibuk dengan koran, ini tuh masih pagi appa, nanti ayah cepat tua terlalu banyak membaca koran" celetuk Baekhyun.

"Haahh..kau ini sirik saja, appa tetap tampan walaupun sudah tua. Asal kau tahu itu" balas Minho.

"Aku tidak sirik appa, hanya bosan saja tiap pagi appa selalu pegang koran" balas Baekhyun sambil mengunyah sarapannya.

"Hei hei hello hello~ semuanyaaa~ aku datang~" teriak merdu si Byun Mingyu dari arah tangga. Semuanya jadi terlalu ramai hanya kedatangan dua anak Byun itu. Ya memang selalu seperti itulah kebahagiaan mereka.

"Sudah sudah Baek, habiskan sarapanmu..dan Mingyu cepat kesini jangan terlalu lama berteriak seperti itu dan langsung makan sarapanmu" Heechul memperingati.

"Hmm..apa kalian tau appa jadi merasa selalu tenang dan lega jika kalian berdua akur seperti ini" ucap Minho kepada kedua anaknya tenang sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Yahh eomma juga tidak munafik, eomma lega jika kalian tampak seperti saudara seperti ini. Tapi sayang hal ini hanya setiap pagi" balas Heechul diakhiri dengan nada yang pelan.

"Ishh! eomma aku itu anak yang baik kok tidak suka mencari masalah. Mingyu saja yang suka mencari masalah denganku" Timpal Baekhyun.

"Hei hei!! Jangan begitu ya! Kau yang tidak pernah mau kalah denganku mencari hal yang sepele lalu diperdebatkan" tidak terima si Mingyu ini.

"Apa katamu?!" Teriak Baekhyun agak keras.

"Sudah sudah lah kalian ini..baru saja tadi kita berdua mengatakan lega karna kalian akur sekarang mulai lagi kan" Minho langsung melerai adu debat yang akan dimulai itu.

"Cepat habiskan sarapan kalian anak anak" sahut Heechul sambil menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Iya eomma.." kedua anak Byun itu sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Baek, kau yakin tidak ingin appa belikan mobil untukmu? Appa hanya mencoba untuk membantumu agar kau tidak lagi berangkat dengan bus untuk ke sekolah" tutur Minho.

"Tidak usah appa, lebih baik uangnya disimpan saja kan lumayan daripada harus beli mobil. Lagipula aku tidak mengeluh harus naik bus setiap hari ke sekolah aku bisa menjaga diri kok. Tenang saja" balas Baekhyun sambil meminum susu strawberry kesukaannya.

"Mengapa kau menolaknya? Kau ini tidak bersyukur sekali. Kalau begitu aku saja yang dibelikan mobilnya. Ya appa yah???" Celetuk Mingyu sambil mencoba merayu appanya.

"Kau belum cukup umur untuk punya mobil nak..lagipula kau juga belum punya SIM Mingyuniee" sahut Heechul yang sedang membereskan bekas sarapan mereka.

"eomma aku laki-laki okey. Jangan panggil aku begitu. Sangat tidak cocok dengan wajahku" ketus si Mingyu.

Setelahnya kedua Byun itu bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah masing-masing. Baekhyun dan Mingyu bersekolah ditempat yang berbeda baekhyun disekolah yang tidak terlalu mencolok alias favorit sementara Mingyu bersekolah di tempat yang selera murid-muridnya rata-rata high class.

"Baiklah aku sudah selesai. appa, eomma, Baek berangkat" ujar Baekhyun sambil berpamitan pada kedua orangtuanya. Dilanjut dengan Mingyu yang berangkat bersama appanya.

Ya begitulah kehidupan Baekhyun sangatlah sederhana bukan? Begitu manis, simpel, nyaman, dan bahagia rasanya. Tapi, itu semua tidaklah cukup untuk membawa baekhyun pada keberuntungan hidupnya esok, lusa, dan nanti.

Di tempat lain,..

Di sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas dan mewah, berdiri laki-laki berparas tampan bak dewa yunani sedang menikmati red wine nya dengan satu tangan dan satu tangannya lagi tengah mengenggam sebatang rokok yang sudah setengah hisapan. Seperti sedang berpikir. Entah lah apa yang lelaki itu tengah pikirkan di jam 1 dini hari.

"Emyr..semua sudah dijalankan sesuai rencanamu. Kapan kau akan melihatnya?" Sehun sedang berbicara dengan Tuan-nya yang sekaligus sahabat seperjuangannya itu. Yang diajak berbicara hanya berdiri memunggungi lawan bicaranya. Sambil menghisap detik detik terakhir rokoknya.

"Aku akan melihatnya besok pagi saja Sehun. Aku malas" balas lelaki tampan itu.

"Besok pagi?? Apa kau buta tidak melihat jam? Ini sudah jam setengah 2 pagi" celetuk Sehun yang sebenarnya malas untuk bersikap kucing rumahan terhadap majikannya ini yang sayangnya majikannya ini sahabatnya sendiri.

"Ahh..kau ini sopan sekali albino" balas si tampan sambil membalikkan badannya untuk melihat seberapa jengkelnya wajah dari sahabatnya ini.

"Lihat lihat! Wajahmu itu sangat kusut sekali menjengkelkan tahu!" Sambil berusaha meledek sahabatnya yang masih memasang raut wajah yang itu itu saja.

"Chan dengar..aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku sampai lewat tengah malam seperti ini. Kalau bukan kau yang menyuruhku sudah kutembak kepalamu Park Chanyeol yang agung" balas Sehun merasa mual ketika menyebut nama di akhir kalimatnya sendiri.

"Ya ya ya aku mengerti, aku hanya mengajakmu bercanda Sehun..siapa tahu kau terhibur" sahut Chanyeol sambil melihat ponsel yang sudah ada di tangannya lalu duduk dikursi merah kesayangannya.

"Tidak lucu bung" Sehun yang ingin langsung segera pergi dari ruangan itu, langkahnya terjeda karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja memanggilnya.

"Sehun, apa kau ingat Bee-ku?" Sambil memasang wajah angkuh dan kaku seperti biasanya.

"Jangan Chanyeol" Sehun langsung memperingatkan sahabatnya itu.

Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa Sehun berkata seperti itu? Jawabannya adalah hanya orang-orang terpilih atau bisa dibilang orang-orang khusus lingkaran Park Chanyeol saja yang tahu soal Bee yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

"Sudah lama aku penasaran, bukankah aku berhak tahu?" Timpal Chanyeol.

"Tetap jangan Chanyeol. Apa kau tahu kalau kau ini manusia berdarah iblis?" Sehun sambil memasang wajah datarnya pada chanyeol berharap tidak ada bahasan 'itu' lagi untuk sekarang.

"Sayangnya aku tidak tahu albino" sahut Chanyeol yang hanya acuh tak acuh pada omongan Sehun sambil tetap melihat ponsel yang ada ditangannya itu.

Sehun hanya bereaksi datar dan kaku. Tidak ingin bahasan 'itu'. Tapi, apa boleh buat sahabatnya sudah terlanjur buta dan penasaran soal tragedi lama itu. Sehun lalu memilih beranjak pergi dari ruangan Chanyeol dengan santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku celananya dan tetap memasang wajah datar andalannya.

* * *

_tbc_


End file.
